Red Hood
| valign="top" width="50%" | ''Public'' Jason Peter Todd was the ward of Bruce Wayne. He died in a fire at the age of 15, about six years ago. It is said no body was retrieved, but due to the incident happening overseas on a goodwill mission, details are sketchy. ''Costume'' Robin - Active for about 3 years, he was rumored to have been murdered by Joker about 6 years ago. If true, a new Robin quickly replaced him. There was a video released to the police for the torture and murder of Robin by the Joker. Arkham Knight - Commander of Arkham Knight Militia, they were founded in South Africa. They made a major name for themselves during the Arrival of Thanos in not only honoring their contracts, but also risking their lives unpaid for innocent civilians in evacuating them to safety. Primarily in South Africa at that time, they were still stationed in varying places about the world in smaller groups. Their headquarters now destroyed they are more mobile than ever. The identity of Arkham Knight is unknown as is his appearance. ''Confidential'' Mercenary Group: Arkham Knight Militia - Founded: ~ 2 years ago Commanded by: Arkham Knight - Unknown identity and Appearance Renown - Honorable actions during the Arrival of Thanos. HQ - Formerly South Africa, now mobile with the Commander. Status - Active, and currently neutral. |} |} ''Background'' Jason Todd was born to Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood, after being abandoned by his mother (a disgraced doctor), and his father later murdered by Two-Face (when he should have been in jail), he was on his own. While trying to boost Batman's tires, he hit Batman with a tire iron and got caught. Recruited as the second Robin (13), he at first had conflict with Nightwing before the two became quite close. Jason found out his mother was still alive, and without asking for help from Batman, he raced off as Robin to try and save her from the Joker (15). This was a set up by Ra's al Ghul to try and force Batman to kill. The Joker was too creative though, and faked Jason's death while in reality he held him captive in Arkham Aslyum. For an entire year, he was driven mad and tortured; finding out Batman had replaced him before Joker finally killed him during Darkseid's invasion (16). Only when the body landed on Ra's doorstep did Ra's realize what happened and put Jason in the Lazarus Pit. However, he was completely mad and ran off. Talia found him and hid him from her Father, helping him regain some of his sanity at least before he branched out on his own to found a military company in South Africa: Arkham Knight Militia. Arkham Knight Militia helped save many people – some with pay, some without – during Thanos' arrival though they took a heavy toll. Now as they rebuild, it is time for Arkham Knight A.K.A. Red Hood to visit his past to set old feelings to rest finally (21). Logs= |-|IC History= {This is where notes and/or bulletin points presenting important IC Events and character developments can be posted.} |-|Expanded History= ROBIN'S DEATH VIDEO: Timestamp: 1 Year prior to Darkseid's Invasion A DVD arrived at the GCPD, gift wrapped in Christmas gag paper though it is about half a year past. It says in what appears to be red lipstick: To: Batman With Love From: Joker The video appears to show the inside of a warehouse with crates stacked all about. There is a blonde woman with blue eyes that is perhaps older 40s, appearing worn and a little drugged up. She wears a simple, plain dress with no special markings. The Joker is there, laughing, and threatening her. That is when Robin leaps upon the scene! "Get your hands off her you sicko!" He points dramatically, striking a strong, threatening pose at the Joker. Joker laughs all the harder! He then says quite loudly, "So you did bring him, just like you promised!" Robin looks toward the woman with horror and confusion. The woman seems to struggle over something as she glances between Robin and the Joker, appearing regretful. "You aren't going to hurt him, are you?" She has a local Gothamite accent. Joker then hrms, "What does it matter to you? You just want your next fix, don't ya?" He holds up a bag of drugs and then tosses them into the air! They land and the smaller bags within scatter across the floor. He starts laughing hysterically! Robin stares at the drugs, and then Joker. "You," there is a pause, and then a hate-filled, "crazy bastard!" The woman seems about to go for the drugs, but then pauses to stare at Robin again when he makes that outburst. "Don't hurt 'em," she then pleads to the Joker. Joker lashes a hand out, backhanding the woman, "Useless whore! You aren’t part of the entertainment here!" Robin cries out, "Leave her alone!" Too late though. The woman goes down hard, hitting her head on a nearby crate. She no longer moves, appearing knocked unconscious by the impact. Robin is rushing in at the Joker, trying to hit him. The two are fighting with Robin leaping about and the Joker making dramatic swings at him. There are some glancing blows between the two with Robin appearing to win. He then lands a hard punch on Joker's stomach. The Joker goes down, but on the ground is a crowbar and he grabs it as if he knew it was there the entire time. He comes up swinging. There is a wet sound when it smacks Robin in the arm, surprising him. The young man cannot hold back the cry of pain as he then jumps back out of Joker’s range. The Joker is cackling madly as he swings the crowbar over and over at Robin. Even as Robin dances about and works to dodge the crowbar, he is down one arm only two-thirds Joker's size and weight. It is not long before Joker gets another hit in, and then another. The hit after that there is a crunch of breaking bone. Joker never stops cackling, "Dance little birdy! You are going to help me send a message to my dear Batman!" "Dance little bird, dance!" The screams are worse; the beating gets worse, as Robin becomes crippled and finally crumbles to the ground. Joker continues to beat him, breaking ribs and legs with the crowbar as he repeatedly laughs, "Hehehohohaha!" His grin is a mile wide as he watches the fallen bird. Barely audible, "Kick...y’r pastry...white ass...," comes from Robin. The boy's spirit is still intact. However, another hit from the crowbar silences him. Joker refuses to miss a beat, only the briefest frown was visible before he had swung that crowbar. "This is what happens when a little bird flies out of his nest too soon! Hahahaha! Consider this a life lesson from Uncle Joker, not that you'll be able to apply it in the minute you have left! Hahaha!" The sick sounds continue. WAK, KRAK, KHUK! As Robin groans and lies there like a broken bird, Joker tosses the crowbar aside with a clang. "Ah, I'm bored now." He laughs as he walks away. During this entire time, near the camera is a red digital countdown. Robin looks up painfully at the retreating Joker back. He forces his broken arms to move, crawling after the Joker as the door slams shut. He struggles with the heavy door, but it will not open or perhaps Robin simply no longer has the strength to open it. That is when he looks over toward the camera, a look of horror covers his face. His expression becomes pinched, as if he is about to cry. He then crawls toward the knocked out woman. He lays his body atop hers as if to protect her from what is coming, and if enhanced audio is used perhaps the word: "So...'orry," can be caught. There is a flash from the explosion activating, and then the recording is cut. Found later is a warehouse near the Gotham City docks that has been exploded. Only a few bone fragments were found in the ashes, no bodies recovered. Character Associations= |-|Gallery= ArkhamKnight.png|'Arkham Knight Front' ArkhamKnight2.jpg|'Arkham Knight Back' Jason_Face.jpg|'Jason's Face' under_the_red_hood_by_kazeki.jpg|'Jason's Face with Domino Mask' Red_Hood_V1.jpg|'Red Hood Primary Uniform' RedHoodHelmet.jpg|'Red Hood Helmet' Red_Hood_V2.png|'Red Hood Backup Uniform' RDV2.jpg|'Red Hood Backup Uniform' Yummy Jason.jpg|'Fan Service' Bat_Quote_about_Hood.jpg|'Batman Quote' REDhood_by_akimao.jpg|'Jason Casual' Jason_Robin.png|'Robin Age 14-15' Jason-Todd-Robin-II-Red-Hood.jpg|'Robin Age 13' Hood_Quote3.jpg|'Jason Quote' Hood_Quote1.jpg|'Jason Quote' Hood_Quote2.jpg|'Jason Quote' No_Grave.jpg|'Jason Quote' Fucks_give.jpg|'Jason Quote' Joker_Madness.jpg|'The Memories of Jason' Jason_Todd1.png Jason1.png Jason2.jpg and_if_i_try_to_get_close_he_is_already_gone_by_electriclimo.jpg|'Inner Jason' DC-Jason_by_len-yan.png dear_agony_by_nemesi_har_aralis.jpg ghosts_reversed_by_nemesi_har_aralis.jpg going_out_for_a_walk_by_code1310.jpg hood_by_ne0nic0.jpg jason_and_dick_1_by_fish_ghost.jpg|'Dick & Jason' Hoodies_series_jason_todd_by_mgnemesi.jpg jason_by_forgeinflames.png jason_sketch_by_nemesi_har_aralis.jpg Jason3.jpg Jason4.jpg Jason_Todd_and_Dick_Grayson.jpg|'Dick Grayson & Jason Todd' jason_todd_by_fish_ghost.jpg|'With Domino Mask' jason_todd_by_prince_opeo.jpg Jason_and_Alfred.png|'Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth' jason-todd-and-dick-grayson_by_ichiless.jpg|'Nightwing & Red Hood' jaydick_by_fish_ghost.jpg|'Nightwing & Red Hood' jason_todd_ongoing_petition_by_jiuge.jpg Jason_Todd2.jpg Red_Hood_by_Kris_Anka.jpg Red_Hood_by_13nin.jpg redbird_by_akimao.jpg Priest_Jason_Todd.png|Priest Angus (Disguise) |-|Media= {Videos, song lists, and such can be linked here.} Category:Characters Category:Taken